Bring her to life
by Millen
Summary: Jasper, a new kid, noticed his fellow classmates feeling guilty, Jasper falls for Bella a ghost, and he would do anything to bring her to life. JXB EDXA EMXR later vamps/Shape-shifters/ and other supernaturals Don't like don't give a bad comment.
1. Bella

**I had this story stuck in my head for days! So I decided to write it! I suck at third person, but I'll try my best, for the prologue.**

**I own nothing.**

**Prologue**

In the rainy town Forks, Washington, darkness emerges on the quiet road that connects Forks to La push.

A sound could be heard of an old Chevy. Isabella Swan prefers Bella, drove towards La push. Her eyes were red from crying. Earlier that day, the brunette had an argument with her father Charlie, the chief of police. What made her angrier was that Edward was at a friend's house and couldn't make Charlie drop the subject.

The 45 year old police officer thought that Bella should go to some movies, instead of staying in doors afraid of the outside world.

The problem is that the shy girl gets bullied at school. Mostly physically by the girls and emotionally by the boys.

Bella's best and only friends were Angela Weber, Ben Cheney and her brother Edward Swan. They would always try to lighten the shy girl's mood. Edward would protect his sister from any danger but he couldn't be there all the time.

Lauren Mallory, the ice queen, and Mike Newtron the quarterback of the High Birds football team, followed by their gang, mocked the brunette because of her pale skin, dark brown chocolate eyes that they called ugly and how she dressed, plain, but mostly because she was a 'teacher's pet'. The students thought that Bella wanted to be friends so she could tell the teachers about what the students do, like drugs, but that wasn't true. The girl just wanted friends.

Newtron once asked Bella out on a date before, but when the brunette refused because she was afraid she would make a fool of herself in front of Mike her crush. Michael took it in a bad way, which caused the mocking to start.

Bella thought if she could head out to La push and stay with Jacob Black, her best friend, when they were very little, than she could have a shoulder to cry on. Jacob was always there for her, which made the teenager happy.

Whipping her tears away, caused more tears to fall. It was very dark outside almost impossible to see. The lonely girl saw a road thinking it's a short cut. She didn't take notice of her surroundings until she felt her old truck starting to shake.

_Who would make a road surrounded by rocks? Someone could get hurt_. She thought.

Bella drove slowly, not reading the sign 'Cliffs' she pressed down at the gas pedal frustrated, hoping to get to Jake's house.

Next thing Bella Swan knew that her truck was not on land. Bella thought she was flying but going down. She hit her head pretty hard, which she went unconscious. Her truck fell into the dark water. Isabella Swan's body disappeared within the waves.

**That's when they story begins!**

Jasper's point-of-view

Love is a word people use for affection that they have for each other, something I will never have.

Forks! Why Forks? I miss Houston, Texas, my home. A reason we're going to this pit-hell is because my father Conner Whitlock wanted to help and work for the small town in which he grew up in. He wants to help the policemen, especially since his collage buddy Charles Swan was grieving for the loss of his daughter.

My father said that they found her truck, two days later, after she left her house. The policemen hadn't found any news about the body.

My sister Rosalie had her arm around me, since my mother Rosaline, yeah Rosaline, Rosalie weird. Since she almost dropped me, when I was five, yeah I was a whinny big baby. Anyways my mother broke her left arm and was so stubborn when my father told her she would drop me; she insisted she wanted to hold me, because I wanted my mommy. She nearly dropped me, but a six year old Rosalie helped my mother keep her balance. I was and still am at this day my mother's 'gifted angel'.

Rosalie is what people called a model; she has long wavy blond hair, full lips and violet-bluish eyes. I on the other hand have ocean blue eyes, curly blond hair. I'm a loner, always am. Rose is a cheery person but mostly overprotective.

Once her ex-boyfriend threaten me to stay out of his way, so he could make out with my sister, gross.

Rosalie overheard him and punched him on the jaw, I almost felt sorry for him, _almost. _Yup,Rosalie would dump guys for me.

If I didn't like them, she'll dump them, if they are cruel to me while Rose is not there, she would beat them up, then dump them.

I love my sister!

Once this guy spat on the ground at my direction by accident, then my protector went all protective got-to-protect-Jasper crazy, grabbed the guy by the hair and slammed his head at where he spat at, telling him to clean it up.

The guy told, no begged Rose to let him go, and that he didn't have a rag.

"You have a tongue, use that!" she yelled at him.

I always kept my emotions hiding, but by the sight of that, I burst out laughing. Rose's eyes soften when she realized she made her baby brother laugh, which wasn't easy.

"What are you thinking about angel?" my mother said, from the passenger's seat.

"When Rose beat that guy up, the day she made me laugh." I shrugged.

"I'm glad I did that." Rose admitted.

My mother gave us a frown "Rose, that wasn't very nice." she said sternly.

"Okay mom." we said at the same time.

I could see our father shaking with laughter, mom gave him a glare, "Not you too Conner?"

"Sorry."

We all burst of laughing, god I love my family.

**Sorry, I had to stop here. And Bella would be a ghost, and Jasper will fall in love with her, and would do anything to bring her to life.**

**Please Review, I won't update until I have a least 8 or more reviews-Shirbells.**


	2. Welcome to Forks & meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *Sighs*

Jasper's pov

"Did you just laugh dear?" my mother smiled at me. "I thought you said you're not easy."

"I'm not." I replied.

My family frowned, looking like they lost me again. I wanted to speak to them about my problems but I'm afraid they'll turn their backs at me. Even my dearest sister doesn't know the whole story. All Rose knows is that my heart was broken.

I rested my head on the Rosalie's shoulder, thinking back.

Flashback

"_Come on Jasper, don't be such a mama's boy." Maria said._

"_I can't," I looked down, while Maria's gang made fun of me. "What if we get caught?"_

"_They won't, now hurry up, it would make your problems go away." she grinned._

_I looked at the bag of drugs, sure I've been having problems at home, but should I take this? I shook my head. "No." I glared at them. "What?!" spat Maria. I looked down at my feet, when I looked back up, I had more courage. "I said no!" they seemed pissed of._

"_I'll tell the whole world about what your doing!" I turned to the other direction; I felt pain in my leg. I saw the whole gang throwing punches, and also kicks. I thought I heard my rib crack. I couldn't fight back, I felt pain everywhere. Then I saw her Elisa. I tried to tell her to run, but I couldn't, what surprised me more was that she just stood there._

_I looked at her with confusion, why isn't she running, I saw a sharp object in her hand. She smiled a wicked smile, "Sorry Jazz, but we can't go to jail." I gasped when I realized what they're going to do. She came closer not taking her blue eyes of mine._

_Then everything went black._

End of flashback  


I swear, with these damn emotions! I whipped a tear, from my eyes. Hopefully no one noticed. Elisa was my everything, I gave my heart to her, and all she did was use me, thinking I was an easy target. They actually had a bet to date the freak and make him take drugs.

I used to cry myself to sleep, eventually Rose found out, and beat the crap out of Elisa. That made me feel a little better, what Rosalie didn't know was that they had revenge after that, I looked at my left arm, I can never love, and not anyone would love me, they'll find out about the truth. When I saw little, my mom always said love was like everything in the world. I was always excited, thinking that I might experience it, even if I didn't understand it.

I hadn't realized I fell asleep, when I was gently shake awake. "Jazz, we're here." Rosalie muttered. I looked around sleepy. I looked out the window to see it was raining, great. Then spotted my dad and mom, looking at this old, white two-story house. "Is this the house?" I asked. Rose nodded, I rolled my eyes.

"Who used to live here?"

"Charlie Swan."

"The sheriff?" I questioned, "Who lost his kid?"

"Yeah, that's the guy." my sister sighed.

I opened the car's door, grumbling as I walked up to my smiling mom, god I hate it when it rains, and then I'm probably going to slip. "Sweetheart, what do you think?" she gave me a weak smile.

"s'kay." I replied.

"Jazz, I know you had problems in…umm…Texas, but this our new home."

I just nodded and waited for my dad to open the door, I'm freezing. I let my eyes wonder to the forest; this place is all green and weird. "Ah, here we are, welcome to our new home." My father smiled. My dad went back to get the luggage's while I went inside, away from the rain.

The place seemed like it hadn't been cleaned in ages, god Charlie must have forgotten to clean, probably still grieving, poor fellow.

"So what you think about the house?" I jumped at a deep voice, behind me.

I turned around to see a guy in his early thirties, and a teenager that looks the same as the man, except the green eyes and bronze hair. "Umm… who are you?" the man gave me a weak smile, but his eyes seemed to be in pain. "I'm Charlie a friend of your dad's and this is my son Edward." he pointed at the boy, "You must be Jasper?"

"Yup I'm Jasper-"

"Charlie!" exclaimed my dad.

"Conner, nice to see you old buddy."

"You too," My dad than had a confused look on his face, "How did you get in? I thought the door was lock?"

"We wanted to surprise you, old pal…"

They continued chatting, talking non-stop about how the hell they been? I felt a soft tap on my shoulder; I turned to see a smiling…Edward."

"You want to…see your new room?"

"Sure, Eddie."

He frowned, "I don't really like to be called like that, and I prefer Edward."

I gave him a weird look, "Or Eddie's okay." he sighed.

"Why did you make up your mind?"

"Well, I'm trying to make more friends."

I sighed, before telling him that I'm a loner, "Edward, I'm pretty much of a loner, but I think Rose won't mind to be your friend."

"Umm, okay."

I felt bad for him, but I don't really open up to anyone maybe Rose a little.

"Its okay, Edward he's just a baby." Rose came in, playfully glaring at me.

"At lest I'm not flirting with the sheriff's son." I smirked; oh I made my sister blush, so she is having a little crush.

Edward gave us a crooked smile, "I bet you would have flirted with Bell-"he looked down.

"Who?" Rose and I asked at the same time.

"Nothing, I got…to g-go." he walked off.

What the hell is he's problem? Oh.

**Okay than, how about 5 more review for the next chapter? Please?! *Puppy eyes***

**Jasper: Give it a break.**

**Me: No! I need more reviews *Glares***

**Jasper: *Rolls eyes***


	3. Stares

Jasper's pov

I realized that this Bella girl is Edward's sister. Rosalie seemed to show pity which was rare. I slowly made it to a room, looking for my own new room.

I opened a blue mysterious door, which caught my interest. I poked my head in, looking around. The room still had furniture in it. I walked in the room, which I seemed to like a lot. I wonder if this was Edward's room.

I was mistaken when I saw a couple of pictures of a pretty brunette, yeah Edward was right, I've would have flirted with her, no matter how she looked.

The picture showed the girl trying to hide her face from the camera. Why would she cover her face? She not bad looking at all.

Beep… Beep…Beep… what the hell? I opened my eyes and turned off the damn alarm. I rubbed my eyes, wanting to sleep again. I glared at the clock…damn 8:23am. groaning I got off the bed and made my way towards the closet.

I grabbed a white t-shirt with black jeans. Mumbling to myself about wanting to go back to sleep, I glared at the clock why?

"Hey honey, I know you don't want to go," my mother frowned. "But you have to get an education." she placed a plate of food in front of me. Bacon, scramble eggs and toast, great. Rosalie sat next to me, showing all of her white teeth. She wore skinny jeans and a purple blouse, and of course flip-flops.

Why the hell is she wearing flip-flops? We're in Forks, the rainiest place in the damn continent. I shook my head, disappointed. Rosalie thinks it might be sunny? Then she's freaking crazy.

"Are you out of your mind." I glared at her feet.

Rose just shrugged, "Maybe I am."

I rolled my eyes, trying to enjoy my breakfast. I groan, annoyed when Rosalie chatted about what school is going to be like.

"Wow Rose, you never been to school before?" I told her, "No wonder you're messed up."

She sent me a playful glare. "Ha-ha really funny little brother."

"So you're excited to see Edward?" I sent her a evil smile.

Rosalie had a deep shade of red, when I mentioned his name. My mother, who heard the whole conversation, gave Rose a stern look.

"Really missy?" she playfully stroked Rose's fair hair. Rosalie shook her head trying to make us think that she doesn't like Edward at all, liar.

"No Jasper is just playing around aren't you Jay?" she pleaded with her puppy eyes, that won't work.

"Nope Rose," I said popping the 'P'" I never play, like that."

Rosalie huffed, "Fine, I won't defend you when you get beaten up."

"Fine," I replied. "I don't need your help anyways."

"Jazz, you know I was joking, I'll always be there for you no matter what."

I nodded, looking at the kitchen's clock. "Time to go Rose." I muttered.

When dad dropped us off, passing students stopped to stare; they all looked like a mess. So maybe this school was messed up after all.

I gave Rosalie a glance; she too thought that the students looked strange. I walked towards the main entrance, not looking back and ignoring stares. I walked up the steps, trying to get this over with.

I saw this plump woman with red hair and ocean blue eyes. "Umm…I'm Jasper Whitlock." I waited patiently, while she searched for my schedule. "Ay, here it is sweetie, and this is your sister's. she handed me Rose's schedule.

I thank her, than headed outside, were people kept sending me glances, while others just stared like I wasn't looking. Rolling my eyes, I spotted Rose talking with Edward. I walked towards them, glaring at the kids that kept giving me stares.

"Hey Edward," I nodded my head, which he returned. "Here's your schedule Rose." I handed her the paper. "Thank you Jasper," Rosalie gave me a smile. "I wonder where Spanish is at?" she glanced down at her paper.

"What's the teacher's name?" Edward asked, "Because I have Spanish first bell to." Rosalie looked back down at the paper. "Senora Gomez." she replied. Edward smiled "I have her too." "That's great!" Rosalie exclaimed, than looked down, embarrassed.

"So?" I asked "Why does everyone look like sh—"I was interrupted by a quiet shy girl.

"Oh, Edward, there you are," she muttered. "Ben is looking for." Edward gave her a crocked smile, "Thank you Angela," he than gave us a sorry look. "Umm…This is Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock." he gestured to us.

"Nice to meet you." Angela seemed shy, but sweet.

**I'll stop there for now-Shirbells**


	4. Alice

Still Jasper's point-of-view

While Angela lead me to English with Mr. Gardner I couldn't help but notice how upset she seemed.

"Angela… what's wrong?"

"My best friend is umm…" she trailed off.

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything." I gave her a smile.

She gave me a half-hearted smile, than pointed to the classroom 145. I thanked her for helping me. Well the only thing I like about this school is Angela and Edward; maybe it's not so bad.

My mistake. Mr. Gardner a tall bald man in his early 50's drone on and on about poems and sonnets. I swear this class is boring and worse because the teacher is so… ugh I can't describe him.

Bored I looked out of the window, annoyed that it's still cloudy, no sun. I snapped my attention from the window when the bell rang, finally.

The next class was Calculus with Mrs. Grey, a pump nice old woman in her late 60's. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement, when she figured out that she had a new student. The worse part was that she told me to introduce myself.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, I'm from Texas, Houston and I like music or whatever catches my attention. The girls giggled when they heard my accent while the boys stood there bored, looking like there out in space or having sick thoughts.

"Well Mr. Whitlock why don't you sit next to Miss Brandon. Miss Brandon, why don't you raise your hand?" Mrs. Grey smiled.

I saw a tiny hand shot up in the air. I walked towards the back where she sat, not giving her a glance. I sat next to the girl, than noticed other girls giving her glares. "I'm Alice." spoke a high-pitched bell-like voice. I glanced at the girl, than was surprised. She was pixie-like, with short spiky hair, fashionable clothes, butterscotch eyes, and a smile on her lips.

"Jasper, well you heard me when I introduced myself." I muttered.

"Well Jasper, how do you like the school?" she asked, ignoring the lesson.

"Its second bell, but it's alright." I shrugged.

"You want to sit with us at lunch?" she asked, randomly.

"Who's 'us'?"

"My boyfriend Emmett and I." she chirped. "Well, we're kind of alone, we sit alone at our table, other kids are too scared to come near us."

"Sure Alice, I'll sit with you and Emmett."

"Oh, thank you Jazzy!"

"Jazzy?"

"Well you need a nickname don't you?"

"Your right pixie." I smiled, "Any ways why are most of the students upset?"

Alice seemed to hesitate "Umm…why they look like that is because some of … them treated this girl called Bella…. well they didn't treat her well, than she…died and they feel like it's their faults."

I nodded, waiting for her to continue "The only people that were her friends are Angela Weber, Ben Chaney and her brother Edward Swan."

"Why didn't you… become her friend or anything?" Alice is a nice girl- why didn't she help this Bella if she needed more than two friends and a brother? "I tried." she replied. "It's just her brother Edward said that Bella doesn't need more pity."

We stayed in silence for a while, listing to Mrs. Grey as she said 'no homework.' all of our classmates' eyes widen with confusion, they probably had homework everyday. Alice muffled with laughter, I looked at her as to 'what's so funny?'

"We have a pop quiz tomorrow."

"How do you know?" I was defiantly confused, "Isn't a pop quiz a surprised quiz?"

"Maybe." Maybe Alice was playing a joke on me or something.

The bell rang, Alice got up quickly giving me a grin before she disappeared out of the classroom before anyone else. Leaving me more confused, what the hell was that all about?

**I know it's probably short, but I'm really busy. I don't know if I'll continue for a while, maybe I don't know. If I do than I'll start writing longer chapters.**


	5. Bella's ghost

Bella's point-of-view

Ugh I have to get home. I rubbed the back of my head; I can't believe that I didn't drown. I checked over myself, no bruises, weird. How long was I here? I swear it was more than a day, but I don't remember a thing.

I barley woke up, but a human can't sleep more than a day, only if their in a coma. Maybe I was in a coma. Oh no Charlie and Edward. I have to get to my house, they're probably worried sick. I realized I saw on a beach, but why aren't I cold? I could see the tress moving.

I didn't have any time to waste. I walked towards the road, where's my truck? Maybe that fall was real and not a dream well actually a nightmare, it explains why I'm at the beach, but shouldn't I have to be dead or injured? I ran to the road hoping I'll get home and change. My jeans were ripped and my favorite baby blue blouse was all dirty.

I walked along the road (Mostly because their weren't any cars) and I didn't seemed tired at all. I heard a car's engine but I couldn't see it. I stopped, hearing it coming closer and closer until I spotted it, coming towards me!

I moved out of the way, falling on a muddy pond. What the hell? Is that person blind or what. I picked myself off the ground shaking nothing off my clothes, but I swear I fell in the mud? I looked down at my clothes, no mud just seaweed. I noticed it was going to rain, my senses told me, which never happened.

Ahh, there it is, rain. I ran towards the middle of La push to Forks. Yes almost home. I didn't feel tired at all and my clothes weren't soaked. Okay this is now so weird. I stopped. Looked at myself through the reflection of a puddle, nothing. I started to panic this is not normal at all.

The only supernatural creature (that I never believed was real) was a ghost; I can't be a ghost, can I? Maybe it's a dream or I'm still in my coma. Maybe just maybe I'm in a hospital right now, lying on a hospital bed with Edward and Charlie by my side.

I dropped to my knees and began to sob. (Which were dry) No I can't be a ghost, I supposed to be in heaven or hell but not in this earth. I couldn't see Charlie and Edward grow old, thinking that I'm dead (Which I am) or Angela and Ben, getting married. I wanted to be her maid of honor. Why! Why!

I stood, just wanting to see my family one more time before I leave forever. I kept walking until I reached my driveway, well not 'my' anymore. I noticed that only the living room's light was on. I knew I could go through walls, well if they weren't myths.

I easily walked through the front door. I had a smile on my face, seeing Charlie and Edward just this once made me smile.

My smile flattered when I saw a couple holding hands just sitting on Charlie's favorite couch, maybe Charlie invited some friends over.

I never have seen them. The man and woman had blond hair, the man's was smooth but the woman's was very wavy. They both had blue eyes, but the man's hair was a little darker. Maybe Edward's upstairs. Giving the couple one more glance I ran up the stairs.

I heard a soft snore coming from inside my bedroom; maybe Edward missed me so much he wanted to sleep in my room?

I walked through my bedroom's door, it was dark but I saw a lump under the covers. The room seemed a little different which was odd. Edward wouldn't change my bedroom would he?

I walked to the side of the bed staring down at the lump; the person removed the blanket away from his face. It wasn't Edward it was a boy that I never seen before. He was gorgeous, he looked the same as the couple downstairs, but what would have made me blush (If I were human) is that a hot boy is sleeping on my bed. I looked around the room, until my eyes landed on my old rocking chair.

I hope I don't go through that. Surprisingly I didn't sink down. Maybe when I wanted to go through then I could. I sat on the chair never taking my off the boy. If I could sleep I would but I couldn't.

I never imagined myself as a stalker, but my Bella Swan sitting in the chair staring at this hot boy made me feel like one. "Wow you're so hot." I knew I spoke that aloud because the boy groans.

"Five more minutes Rose." he mumbled.

"You're a strange human." I whispered.

"I know. I 'm a strange kid." he muttered.

I froze, how can he hear me and is he asleep? Wait can this boy hear me? A ghost, that everyone is afraid of?

I glanced at his clock 5:45am. Maybe if I – no you don't Bella! You're not going to turn off his alarm, so you can see him sleep like an angel.

Knock…Knock…Knock… I'm a ghost and I jumped? God I'm not a good enough ghost. "Jasper get up!" yelled a sweet voice. Umm... Jasper. Like Casper the friendly ghost? I chuckled. "Rose stop laughing." this 'Jasper' boy muttered.

"Umm…Jasper I didn't laugh?" came the voice on the other side of the door. "You know what? I'll wait downstairs."

"Whatever, you say sis."

So this 'Rose' is Jasper's sister? I noticed Jasper didn't have his alarm on, maybe his sister is the one who wakes him up?

"You're going to get yelled at again." I whispered.

"What…huh…who's there?" he yelped, alarmed.

"Wait you can hear me?" I asked, interested, finally someone who can hear me.

"Ye-s-s." he faced to look at my direction. "Who are you?"

"I'm- wait you can hear me and see me?" he nodded. "Cool I thought no one could see ghost only people that think their there? Right?"

"I-I d-don't know." his eyes were wide.

"Well… I'm Isabella Swan but prefer Bella."

"Bella Swan? Chief Swan's daughter? And Edward's sister?"

"Yes, how do you know?" I asked.

"Your father and my dad were friends in collage." he whispered, "He sold us the house."

"What!"

**Later RXEm and AXEd I know that you seemed confused that Alice is with Emmett but she isn't they're just acting. Bella finally met Jasper.**


	6. Here I go

Jasper's point-of-view

"What!" the girl yelled, making me jump. "Whoa, calm down, you'll wake up my family if they could even hear you." I groan. This Bella just glared at me. "What?" I asked. What's this 'ghost's' problem? "Do you know why they sold this house." she said with clenched teeth.

I shook my head. "M-My d-dad wasn't specific." I stuttered, afraid of Bella, I lowered my eyes, not meeting her glare. "How can Charlie do this? And my dear brother, Edward?" She spat. "Well, do you know where they live?" she demanded. I shook my head.

"My dad probably knows." I gulped. She nodded; her face would have been red if she wasn't dead. "So, I think you have to go. Your sister is coming upstairs right about now." I heard Rosalie's footsteps coming closer to the door. "Jasper, now! Breakfast in 5 minutes or I'll make you." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Rose doesn't make sense. "I'm going Rose."

"Ask your dad about where Charlie and Edward are at." Bella whispered, hope in her umm… brown or gray eyes? I nodded, before closing the bedroom's door. I ran downstairs, bumping into my mom. "Hey sweetie, slow down." she ran her fingers through my hair. "Hurry up and have breakfast before you leave." I gave her a weak smile, before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

"Where's dad?" I asked Rose, after eating my breakfast. "He's at work, why?" I shrugged, thinking about of what Bella told me. Thinking of Bella, why doesn't she follow me to school to see Edward? _Well, moron because you hadn't- never mind_. I stopped myself.

I stood up, grabbing my backpack from Rosalie's hand, thanking her than heading towards the front door. I didn't glanced back to see if my sister was following me. When I stood next to Rosalie's car, I took the chance to look up at 'My' room. I blinked when I saw Bella looking down at me, giving me a weak smile.

I gave her a curt nod, than looked around me, if someone was watching me. God, I'm going crazy, am I? Rosalie sprinted toward me and her precious car. "Alright let's go, little brother." she gave me her 'Rare Rosie' smile. I rolled my eyes at her. "Ugh, Rose, stop with the smiles."

"Jay, stop…um being a loner and hang out with Edward and I." she suggested. "Rosalie, I have friends like umm… Alice and Emmett." I glowered at her. She gave me a stern look, "They are … I guess loners too. They don't talk to anyone except themselves and for some reason you."

My sister didn't know my anger was rising, how dare she! I'm not this loner boy that is trying to make friends. I like being away from attention. I glared at Rosalie; walking away from her. I'll rather walk to school than get a ride from her. I stormed to my left, the walk would probably take me at lest 10 minutes to get there.

"Jasper! Wait come back," I heard my sister yell. "I'm sorry." I heard her whisper, but I kept walking, ignoring her. I heard her footsteps running towards me, but I kept walking. _Stupid Rosalie, she thinks she knows everything_. I thought angrily. Alice and Emmett are pretty cool; they're not loners are they? Loners are people who are lonely, and that they don't have friends. If Rosalie doesn't know what it means than she should shut the hell up.

* * *

During lunch, Alice waved me over to sit next to her and her boyfriend Emmett. They are an odd couple, but who am I to judge? Alice is pixie-like and very short. Emmett well what can I say about Emmett. 'He looks like he can break you in half, but inside he's a soft teddy bear who loves making jokes.' Alice once told me.

The Cullens' are very friendly people, if you get to know them. Alice kept bothering me that I should and meet Esme, their adopted mother. Before I answered, I gave Rosalie a smirk, when she and her 'gossip' group gave us odd looks. (Except Edward and Angela.) "We'll you excuse me for a minute?" I asked the Cullens.

"Sure," they smiled sweetly. Umm okay? I know Emmett is a joker, and it seemed like they knew what I was going to do. "Punch Newtron, for me," Emmett growled, "He's pissing me off."

I gave him a confused look. "What did Newtron do?" Emmett opened his mouth, "Because he's flirt-"Alice covered his mouth. "Get yourself under control." Alice hissed. I realized that Emmett's eyes darken. "I need to hu... eat." he murmured, walking towards the exit. "The food is that way." I pointed to the food 'buffet.' "Naw, I'm getting a burger from Burger King or McDonalds." he wrinkled his nose. "This food is shi- "

"We don't need to hear your opinion." Alice glared at the bear-looking boy. She almost reminds me of Bell- oh crap Bella! man… wait Edward is here I can ask him, but maybe he'll think I'm weird, that I'm stalking him or worse, he'll think I interested in him, umm… no. I shivered at the thought. Well Edward is good looking, but I'm not interested in him like that!

Better now than later. "Alice, I'll be right back." I asked her, I hoped I haven't offended her. She just smiled at me.

I walked towards the table where Edward was poking at his food, looking gloomy.

I hope I don't mess this up.


End file.
